


Your Invitation

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Invitations [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Endings for Invitation Only, Don’t read if you haven’t read Invitation Only, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, See all tags for Invitation Only, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Alternate reveals for Invitation Only





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the Friday if Donna hadn’t found out Lance was cheating and they went to Jack’s

The drive to Jack’s had been a bit nerve wracking. Rose was confident in her decision, despite the slowly developing crush on Jon. A crush was just that, and once she left Vitex, she wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Yes he was gorgeous, sweet, and  had become a friend, but he’s never be okay with the lifestyle she had come to enjoy. What she felt for the Doctor, it was the same feelings, but stronger. He knew her, had seen her inside and out, and the only worries she held was that he wouldn’t show, or that he might be intimidated by her family.    
  
Rose wouldn’t let herself think he wouldn’t come. Jack would have given her a heads up, if James didn’t do all the things necessary to be there. Still, Jack was the reason she was fifteen minutes early. She wanted to let him know what would be happening, that they would be breaking some rules. She knew Jack would be happy for them, because she had told him time and time again that she would never want another relationship. He had always tried to talk her out of that line of thinking.    
  
So she was glad when she pulled into the garage out of the drizzling rain and saw only Jack’s cars and motorcycles. Biting back nerves, Rose turned off her car, grabbed her bag, and headed inside. As usual, the mansion was empty save for Jack singing in the kitchen. “Hey good lookin’.” She beamed, as she wandered in.    
  
“Hey sexy lady!” Jack laughed, scooping her up into a hug. “You’re earlier than usual!” He sat her back down with a loud smack of a kiss to her cheek, which made her giggle. “And looking as nervous as your first night. What’s wrong?” His brows narrowed in confusion.    
  
“Um, I should have asked earlier this week, but I’ve been so busy.” She fiddled with the hem of her indecently short dress, worrying her lip as she looked up to meet his eyes. “The Doctor and I made sort of an agreement, and we kinda need your permission.” Jack’s right eyebrow arched up as his lips began to curl into a smile. “After the fiasco last weekend with the game, we agreed to each try to flirt or go on date with someone else, and if it felt a certain way, we’d come back tonight and take our masks off. We’d actually try dat-“    
  
“Rose, are you telling me that you actually want to have a relationship?” The laughter in his voice was pure excitement, and she found herself pulled into another hug. “Of course I’ll make the exception for you two. Honestly, all week I was considering offering to introduce you two outside of here!”    
  
“You were?!” Rose was shocked. She had expected him to be okay with the plan, not already formulating one of his own. “Why?! Was it that obvious that I like him like that?”    
  
“More obvious that a twelve foot neon sign, and the Doc is already arse over tea kettle for you. I’ve never seen him look at someone like he does you.” Rose felt her cheeks flood with happiness at her friend’s words. “Trust me, he’s not going to give one shit about who you really are. So get your things upstairs and get ready!” The alarm from the garage door dinged, and Rose found her heart racing in anticipation. “That’ll be him. He’s always early too, now upstairs! Go!”    
  
Rose grabbed her bag, hurrying up the stairs to wait. Should she leave put her mask on or leave it off? She couldn’t decide, but staring at it on the top of her bag she realized she’d be more confident if it was on. So she yanked it up and snapped it into place.    
  
  
Jon heard heels on the stairs as he carried his bag in. He already had his mask on, as he saw an unfamiliar car in the garage. He hoped it was Marion, as she always drove a different one. She had said something once about being nervous about being followed, so she always rented one. “Jack, where you at?!” Jon needed to tell him about the plan, to make sure it was okay to break the rules.    
  
Honestly he had been so nervous about coming. He was starting to have some serious feelings about Rose, but knowing what he knew about her past with men, with what had happened with Adam, he doubted she’d ever want him if she knew the truth. Marion, on the other hand, liked the things they did, as long as he didn’t kiss other women. That was an easy thing to abide by. So he’d come, ready to see if she could love him for all of him.    
  
His friend came into the hall, fixing him with a serious stare, and Jon felt his stomach clench. Jack never looked like that unless something was wrong. Marion must not be coming, and for a moment he felt his heart break. Then Jack beamed. “I already know, Doc. Marion’s upstairs!” A wave of relief and nervousness flooded him. “Stop gawking at me and go show her you want her!    
  
Jon felt his face split into the broadest Grin of his life. The stairs at a near sprint, even with his bag in his hand. Marion was here, and she wanted him. She had Even been in the same line of thinking to give Jack a heads up. That’s how he knew this was right. Even something so trivial as not wanting to upset or go behind a friend’s back mattered to her.    
  
As he reach the door, he contemplated taking his mask off, but the thought of going into this how they started changed his mind. He turned the knob, and he was more than pleased to see her mask in place. Adorable tongue touched smile burst to life.    
  
“You came!” Rose couldn’t help herself, as the Doctor’s brilliant smile beamed out from beneath his mask. She ran to him, giggling like a mad woman as he kicked The door shut, drop his bag, and caught her in a butterfly inducing kiss.    
  
“So did you!” Jon laughed in excitement as he broke away to drink in the joy on her face. If he’d had any doubts, which he did it, the feeling of Marion in his arms would have a Erased them. “I missed you all week.” Except for that flickering moment when he had thought Rose was going to kiss him after dinner.    
  
“I missed you too!” Rose felt a sting of guilt as she recalled the urge to kiss Jon beside her car. “I did like you said. I went on kind of a date, but I couldn’t do another one. I only want you!” It was true. How she felt for Jon had to be forgotten, because this was what she was choosing.    
  
“So did I, and even though it was nice, I felt so guilty. I couldn’t do anything more than hug her good night.” Jon was so ready for this to be real. He wanted to know the whole woman that was hugging him so fiercely. “Ready?” He breathed, pulling back just slightly to gauge her response.    
  
Rose was, but she wanted it to be perfect. The thrill of the mystery was filling her with so much emotions she could barely breathe. “Kiss me, and we’ll take each other’s masks off.” The Doctor’s Bonds was to cut her face and catch her in a kiss so deep Rose almost forgot what they were doing. Signing into his lips, she raised her hands and pushed his mask to toss it away. Her own slipped up over her hair And thudded it to the floor as the Doctor’s arms went around her waist. She couldn’t open her eyes, not yet, not until his tongue stop dancing with her, and her hands could stop shifting through his hair.    
  
“Now.” Jon was eager to see Marion, truly know the woman who had stolen his heart. Lingering thrill had him wanting to draw this out, as her hands tugged at his hair. Marion hummed in agreement, and she pulled away. Her eyes were still closed to, judging by the way her lashes were brushing against his cheeks. “Three, two, one.” Jon pushed her slightly back, as he opened his eyes. He Had to blink to clear the daze her lips always left him in. When her face came into focus, he felt his world turn upside down and explode into a supernova.    
  
As Rose’s eyes fluttered open, it took a moment for the passion of the kiss to allow her to focus. As the Doctor’s face was fully reveale, Rose felt her whole world take a dangerous spin. It couldn’t be. No, it wasn’t possible. “Jon?” The shock of seeing him there, gaping down at her like he’d just been slapped, had her wriggling back from his arms. Fear, betrayal, and happiness warred inside of her. Jon was the Doctor, and while Rose was unexpectedly overjoyed at the revelation, she was also incredulous. Jon was a genius, certified and all. There was no way he hadn’t known it was her from the start. “You knew! This whole time you knew, didn’t you?!”    
  
“No! I swear!” Jon Felt like he just been punch. Rose was Marian, and the absurdity of it was mindboggling. Again, he should’ve seen it. All the similarities were blatant now, and he couldn’t be happier. Yet, her face was guarded with uncertainty, and he hated the doubt in her eyes. “You have to believe me. If I had even suspected it, I would’ve said something. You know me!” He needed her to believe him. This was too perfect, too right.    
  
She knew him? Rose thought she did. Hadn’t she gone through extraordinary links to be unrecognizable? The utter shock on his face and the pleading in his words told her he honestly hadn’t known. The fear and betrayal dissipated as Rose realized what this meant. She didn’t have to choose! “This solves my guilt over wanting to kiss you.” She Had to laugh at the relief inside of her.  Jon was the Doctor, and she could have them both, unless he didn’t want her.    
  
“Guess the rumors were true.” Jon don’t like his heart was going to explode as Rose’s eyes danced in delight. “You still want me, don’t you?” He Wasn’t quite sure. Laughter didn’t necessarily mean she wanted to continue with this. He hoped fervently that she did, and he got his answer as her dress was pulled over her head to reveal she didn’t have a stitch of clothing underneath. Rose was perfect, as she always had been, and he never wanted to be without her again.    
  
“Jon, i’ve wanted you since the day we danced in my living room.” Rose edge back to the bed, giving him her most inviting smile. Her heart swelled, as his lips pulled up into that smirk that made her thighs clench. “I just didn’t want to lose the Doctor.” When his shirt hit the floor, Rose knew that was exactly what he needed to hear.    
  
“Then you’ll be happy to know we were dealing with the same dilemma.” Jon get his pants and shoes off fast enough. Rose wanted him, not just the things the Doctor had given her, but him too. Didn’t bother to suppress his growl need as he pushed her back to the sheets. “But now it’s going to be really hard.” Jon rocked his length between her folds, chuckling as she gripped the sheets and keened. “To not bend you over your desk every day.”    
  
“Good thing we already know that ties make a terrific gags.” Rose almost lost her self that single thought. “Because that is so happening.” She curled her legs around his waist. She was aching to feel him, to truly experience what she knew her future was always going to have. “Need you!” She knew Jack wouldn’t care if they broke this rule too.    
  
Jon couldn’t deny this woman a thing, and he thrust into her with a groan of absolute yearning. The wet heat that enveloped him, paired with Rose’s gasp of his name told him she was feeling everything he was. He rocked into her again, catching her lips in a kiss that made him feel like his soul was complete. “Rose, I’m falling in love with you.”    
  
Rose clung Jon, as each thrust filled her like it was the first time. In a way, it was, and Jon’s words only reinforced how she was feeling. The uncertainty over the time span was erased, as his lips trailed down her neck. They’d known each other three years. “I’m falling in love with you too.” Jon moaned in pleasure, giving a hard thrust that made her dig her nails into his back. “Now less talking, Mister McCrimmon.” She growled, as he gripped her hips and picked up momentum.    
  
“That’s Doctor McCrimmon.” Jon chuckled, as she arched up to meet him with a desperate cry. “Now shush, Miss Tyler, and let me make you come undone!” Rose’s teeth pulled at his neck, but Jon didn’t care. He was hers, and she was his. This was everything he’d never dreamed he’d want.    
  
As Rose’s mind burst into stars, and she felt her head spin from the ecstasy Jon always brought to her, she knew this was forever, and she wouldn’t change a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This alternate reveal takes place after Rose’s Ob/gyn called her, but she went alone, so Jack never told her the truth about the miscommunications.

Rose made her way up the steps to Jon’s door. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to run. The scare at the doctor’s office, which was followed by her getting her shot, a lecture about paying closer attention to her appointments, and a much needed cry of relief in her shower at home before texting him and telling him she was on her way had her afraid to reveal the truth. He deserved to know, especially given how close they’d come to kissing. Clutching the bottle of wine she’d brought, Rose turned the knob.Jon had already told her, via the intercom, that the door was unlocked.    
  
Stepping in, she sighed as her stomach gurgled at the intoxicating aromas coming from the kitchen. “Is that lasagna?” She called out, hanging her purse on the hook beside his keys. “Smells wonderful.”    
  
Jon nearly dropped the heavy pan at Rose’s voice. He’d been worried all afternoon about the emergency appointment, but she didn’t sound upset or afraid now. He was a nervous wreck though, because this night could either go wonderfully or absolutely atrociously. “Yeah, my mum’s recipe.” He set the pan on the stove, looking back to see her standing there looking like an absolute vision. For a moment, his mind had played a trick on him, as the short, tight black dress, sky high heels, and red lipstick had registered as Marion. It stung, but he didn’t let it show. This was Rose. “You look beautiful.”    
  
Rose had opted for the dress, because she wanted to feel more confident. Jon had only ever seen her in the two fancy dresses, work clothes, and her comfy clothes at home. This was, in essence, a date. So she’d wanted to look the part. As she looked up from setting the wine down, her heart skipped as his own outfit caught her off guard. The jeans paired with the button down maroon dress shirt had looked just like the Doctor from behind, but Jon was wearing maroon converse and his sleeves weren’t rolled up to the elbows. It hurt more than she cared to admit to make that mistake, but she shoved it aside to grin. “You look amazing, but I think I prefer the pinstripes to the jeans.” She ran a hand through her straightened hair, glad she hadn’t gone for the curls or waves that would have accompanied such a dress.    
  
“How’d the appointment go?” Jon carefully scooped a serving onto each plate, as he tried to remember how he planned to breach the conversation. It would be better to get her relaxed, himself as well, and maybe a few glasses of that wine she was uncorking with the tool he’d left on the counter. “I’ve been worried all afternoon.”    
  
“It went fine. They were just being cautious, and the follow up results were negative for the irregularities.” Rose was absolutely thankful. Not that she was ever opposed to having children, but with the circumstances that would have been involved, she didn’t want to deal with it. She was glad Jon had already set two glasses out, because she needed a drink to give her courage. She didn’t know if she wanted to tell him what she had to say, or if she wanted to hear whatever it was he had to tell her. “Makes me feel good that you were worried.” She set his glass down on the table before taking a drink of hers, and then she picked up the salad bowls he’d prepped and moved them to the table as well. She’d go for his news first. “So what did you want to tell me?”    
  
Jon nearly dropped the plates, but he managed to keep them steady. He carried them to the table, hoping his smile at the soft brush of a kiss she dropped on his cheek didn’t look like a grimace. “Let’s eat first.” He pulled her chair out, kissing her hair as she tucked herself into it. The strands would have been familiar if they didn’t taste like sea salt instead of sandal wood. He shoved the stab of pain aside, slipping into his own seat. “So what kind of test was it?” He was glad Rose’s appointment had gone well, but it was a good distraction. That was, until she choked on her wine. “Rose, what’s wrong?”    
  
Rose groaned inwardly as his face flooded with concern. She couldn’t lie to him, knew he would figure it out once the truth came about. She didn’t want to go first, but now she had a choice. She picked up her fork, avoiding his gaze as she stabbed at her salad. “Itwasapregnancytest.” She said quickly. Then she glanced up, finding Jon looking confused. “It was a pregnancy test, okay. It was negative. The guy was before we started dancing around this thing between us, and I’m never gonna see him again.” She felt her cheeks burn, and tears stung her eyes as Jon dropped his fork.   
  
Jon felt like he’d been slapped. Rose had been secretly seeing someone? Pete had said she didn’t date, but then again, the last few weeks had seen a dramatic change in her demeanor. Hadn’t whatshername said that morning Rose looked like a woman who’d spend the weekend getting laid? Jealousy flared up in him, but he stamped it down. He had no right to judge, because he had been doing so much worse. Honestly, her test could have been positive and he’d still want to date her if she didn’t want the father. “Is the relationship with him what you wanted to tell me about?” Good, if she could be honest about secretly seeing someone and having a pregnancy scare, then there was a chance she wouldn’t be upset or disgusted by his truth.   
  
“Wasn’t technically a relationship.” Rose chanced a small bite, as she drew in a breath. She took her occupied mouth as an opportunity to gather her thoughts. She knew Jon liked facts, was more receptive to them, so she’d lay it bare. If he wasn’t phased by hearing she’d recently had a fling that had resulted in a pregnancy scare, then maybe he wouldn’t be disgusted. “More of a friends with benefits thing, um, well, an anonymous friends with benefits really. I don’t even know his name.” Jon made a strangled noise, and Rose felt shame flood her. She looked up, as he grabbed a napkin and proceeded to cough his mouthful of food into it. “You must hate me, but please, let me get it all out.”    
  
Jon’s mind was running a dozen possibilities, but he could barely focus on them. He was too busy staring at Rose, watching her fiddle with her hair nervously, that lower lip catch between her teeth, and as she covered her eyes with her palm he saw the truth there. How had he been so blind? How could he have missed it? Rose, uptight, slightly prudish Rose was his Marion? He was about to interrupt, but she kept rambling.    
  
“It was at my friend Jack’s house. He has this sort of sex club thing, and I went just to see what it was about. It was just after the whole awards thing, and I needed an escape. I didn’t expect to meet anyone, or get involved, but the Doctor was different. I thought he was at least, but that Friday we helped Donna he and I were supposed to meet and decide if we wanted to date. He texted Jack and told him he wasn’t coming, and I was so upset because I wanted to, but he didn’t want me. Then you were upset too, but you were so kind to me, and I-“ he couldn’t let her torture herself anymore. He was going to strangle Jack. Rose’s break down on her counter that day was over him, and his was over her. This was so absurd, but so perfect, and he had to cut her off.   
  
“Actually, I told Jack I’d be there Saturday. Then you texted him and said you weren’t coming. So I assumed you didn’t want me.” Rose dropped her hand at Jon’s words. No, this was impossible. Jon wasn’t the Doctor. Jon couldn’t be the Doctor. Jon wasn’t that commanding, could barely talk about sex without turning red. “Guess I don’t need to confess my secret and hope you don’t find it repulsive now.” She shoved her plate aside, shaking her head. This couldn’t be real. Her heart was racing, in fear and hope, as she tried to make sense of it all. “Rose, I’m the Doctor. My answer was that I did want you. Jack screwed it up, and I thought you didn’t want me.”    
  
Jon had never seen Rose look so pale or so speechless. She was staring at him in shock, and honestly, Jon didn’t blame her. He was still trying to wrap his own rather brilliant head around this. He had been falling in love with Marion, but he was already falling hard for Rose. They were on in the same. He knew he’d have to prove it to her, because actions held more meaning than words for her. As quick as he could, Jon shoved away from the table, dashed to his room where he had left his bag in his closet. He hadn’t felt up to throwing the mask away, and now he was glad. He snapped it in place and hurried back out to find Rose halfway to the door. She froze, jaw dropping. “Rose, I wanted you as Marion, and I want you as you. Please tell me you feel the same.” His heart pounded in anticipation, waiting for her to reject him.    
  
“‘M gonna kill Jack.” Rose kicked her heels off and launched herself at Jon, at her Doctor. She thought she was dreaming, until his lips crashed into hers, and she felt herself drowning in the blissful familiarity of his kiss. “My Doctor.” She gasped, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She sighed as their tongues met in a relieved dance, and she pushed him back towards the bedroom. She felt happy tears stinging her eyes, as she reveled in the way his teeth caught her lip before he lifted her up. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing the mask away. “My Jon.”    
  
“Yours, all yours.” Jon couldn’t begin to describe the emotions coursing through him as he turned to lower Rose to the sheets. If he had doubted it before, there was no denying how his lips recognized hers, how his hands already knew exactly where to fall to make her sigh. “Should have kissed you that day we were crying, then we’d have known sooner.” He murmured, breaking from her lips to curl his tongue along the spot he knew was most sensitive. “Since we were crying over each other anyways.” He felt himself twitch against his jeans, as his hips found their usual spot between her thighs.    
  
“How were we so blind?” Rose couldn’t count how many times he’d held her and touched her that her mind had wanted to say it was familiar. She’d fought it, but now she could feel the truth. Her body knew his, was reacting instinctively to each caress. “Jon.” Rose hooked one leg around his thighs, arching up into him. She had to tell him, because it had been eating at her for so long. “I was fallin’-“ she gasped as his teeth pulled at her neck and he rutted his jean clad length against her center. “In love with the Doctor, but I was falling for you too.”    
  
“Oh Rose.” Jon had needed to hear those words, more than he cared to admit, and they washed through him with welcome relief. He needed to feel her, though, skin on skin, and he slipped an arm beneath her to lift her up to unzip her dress. “I feel exactly the same.” To his delight, Rose lowered the hands in his hair to let him slide the dress off, and the sight of her pink satin bra and matching knickers had him pulsing. The only thing missing was his territorial marks he’d left to remind her of him. “Mmmm, your skin looks flawless as I remember, need to fix that.” The wildfire that only Marion, now he knew Rose’s, touch lit inside of him flared to life. He unclasped her bra, tossing it over his shoulder, and chased her delicious skin as she fell back onto the pillows.    
  
“Please do!” Rose keened as Jon’s lips and teeth caught the skin just above her breast. She had always loved seeing those marks during the week, and now she’d have them again. Oh yes, he was the Doctor. Rose was practically preening as she went for his shirt buttons, fingers remembering exactly how to undo them. “Yes!” She cried out, as Jon caught her right breast in his left hand and closed his mouth around her left one with a spine tingling suck. She managed to get his shirt off, tossing it aside, and then went to work on his jeans.    
  
Jon was loath to be separated from her bare skin, but he pulled away to dispose of his jeans. “These have got to go.” He growled, hooking his fingers in the satin material blocking his view, and he dragged them down Rose’s thighs. She still looked as succulent, folds glistening with her arousal. “Mmm, you know how hard it’s gonna be for me not to bend you over your desk on a daily basis now?”    
  
“We’ll lock the door ‘nd you can stick my knickers in my mouth to keep me quiet.” Rose fired back. She most definitely planned on breaking her desk in before she left Vitex, and the sofa, and his desk. The gravely chuckle he gave made her shiver as he slotted himself between her thighs. She wasn’t disappointed that she didn’t get his tongue first, because she was aching to feel him again.    
  
Jon paused, drawing in a breath, resisting the urge to just take her. The nearly moodkilling thought had stopped him. “I don’t have condoms.” He whispered, searching her eyes. As Marion, she’d told him she was on the shot, but she’d also just told him there’d been a pregnancy scare. It struck him then that the pregnancy scare had been his fault, from that night he’d gotten her wasted.    
  
“Had my shot today, and have plan B in my purse.” Rose wrapped both legs around his slim hips, pulling him down to rock herself against his flexing erection. “Need you, Jon. Please...” she fisted his hair, dragging his lips to hers for a clumsy, sloppy kiss. She was too far gone to care as their teeth briefly clashed. Then, his hand was between them, and Rose cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her in one deep, fast stroke. Oddly, it felt almost like the very first time, and she couldn’t understand why. Then it hit her. This was honest, no secrets, no protection, no masks, and it was glorious.    
  
Jon gasped as she rocked up to meet his thrusts. This was so natural, so familiar, and yet it felt like the first time he’d ever truly made love to her. It was the first time because there was nothing between them, no secrets or masks. He wasn’t drunk, and he could feel how amazing her dripping, velvet heat was around him. He lost himself in her, as their bodies moved together. Oh, he knew what she loved, what she yearned for, and he dipped his hand between them to find that sensitive bundle of nerves. He braced his other arm on the sheets beside her, growling in pleasure as her manicured nails dragged along his back. “That’s my girl.” He groaned into her neck, biting down as he knew she liked. “My Rose, my Marion.”   
  
“All yours, Doctor.” Rose arched under him as he have a particularly hard thrust and roll of his fingers that made her see stars. She knew her lower neck, shoulder, and chest going to be covered, but she didn’t care. She’d only let him see them anyways. Still, turn about was fair play, so she lifted her head to catch his shoulder with her teeth. Something new was boiling inside of her, something they’d never experienced at Jack’s, a sort of possessive, feral, power.   
  
It filled her, and with a growl of her own, she pushed Jon hard until he rolled onto his back. She smirked as she began moving over him, proud that she hadn’t cause him to slide out. His eyebrows narrowed, as he grabbed her arms, and suddenly she was on her back again, with her arms pinned over her head. Her giggle was cut off by a cry of ecstasy as he pulled almost out and then rocked into her with a dominant grunt.    
  
“Feeling playful are we?” Jon had always loved when she tried to get the upper hand, but he also knew Rose like surrendering that tight control she held on her life. She always had the most intense orgasms when he really took control. He knew how to make her lose total control, and he held her wrists in one hand as he grabbed her thigh with his right and pulled her leg over his shoulder, never ceasing his thrusts inside of her intoxicating tightness. Then he switched, dragging her other leg up, pinning her knees against her chest. It made her impossibly tighter, and gave him a better angle to hit that spot.    
  
“Yes! Harder!” Rose didn’t resist Jon except to slid her pinned arms down level with her ears. She loved this position, loved how deep it drove him, how it made her feel so full and stretched. She fought to keep her eyes open, burning with her rapidly approaching climax. The coil was tightening in that deep, frantic way only he could make her feel. It was so different, but so perfect to see his full face, to watch his eyes burning just as intently, she was so close, and he gave the deepest, most desperate rock she’d even felt. Rose exploded with a cry.    
  
Jon lost his breath at how glorious Rose looked, as her eyes slammed shut and she tossed her head. It was beautiful with the mask, and a thousand fold more phenomenal without it. He wasn’t going to last, and he wanted to taste her lips. As quickly as he could, he released her wrists, pulled her legs around his waist, and tangled his hands in her hair as he caught her still gasping lips. Their frantic gasps, his groans, her whimpers were lost in the wet sounds of the kiss and his thrusts. He couldn’t remember a time she’d been this soaked, this hot, and he felt the tension nearing a breaking point. “Want it, please, Jon.” Rose begged, and those words did it. His control fractured. Jon pushed himself inside of her to the hilt and froze, trembling as his completion surged through him to fill her. The nails that had been digging into his skin relaxed, rubbing soothing circles as he pressed his lips over and over into her hair and neck.    
  
Rose could barely breathe, as the aftershocks of her climax shuddered through her. She whimpered as Jon slid from her, propping himself on shaky arms to gaze down at her with a satisfied smile. Despite how rough and possessive their passion could be, he was always so gentle and sweet afterwards. He was gasping, as he tried to speak, and she knew what he was trying to ask, what the Doctor always asked. “Didn’t hurt, felt amazin’.” She sighed, dragging one foot along his bare calf. A thought struck her, as he dropped his sweaty forehead to her shoulder, and she giggled. “Guess the rumors were true.”    
  
“Oh my god, seriously Rose?” Jon had to groan at her comment, but then he was laughing too. “Guess so.” He rolled off of her, grabbing her elbow to pull her onto his chest. Just like always, she folded her hands over his heart and rested her chin on them with a smile. His smile, the first time he’d seen it on her as hers. “If you had ever smiled at me like that at work, I’d have figured it out. Love that smile.”    
  
“I love you.” Rose would have felt awkward at saying that, if it had been anyone else. They’d only been officially dating for a week, and granted they’d been having sex for a month, but this was Jon. She’d known him for three years, even if she’d been envious and despised him for most of it.   
  
“I love you too.” Jon had no qualms telling her that. He knew others would tell them it was too soon, but this was Rose. Also, he’d never felt like this for anyone before, and feelings this strong could only be described as those words. It was his turn to smile. “Honestly, I’m sort of glad Jack buggered up the messages. I rather liked our first time with the truth in my bed, been fantasizing about having you here for a while now.”    
  
“Oh?” Rose was only teasing as she lifted herself up to arch an eyebrow. “Even when you only knew me as Marion?” She knew without asking that he wouldn’t mind the sticky mess, as she swung a leg over his hips to straddle him. “Because, I have to admit. I’ve had dreams about you fucking me senseless on my desk at work.” She lowered her lips to his ear, feeling his pounding heart stutter. “The first one was the night we got completely tanked playing cards.”    
  
“Funny, that’s the same night I first dreamed about finding you naked in my bed.” Jon wasn’t ready for round two yet, but he knew Rose was always capable of another climax or two before she was overwhelmed. He slipped a hand between her thighs, not the least bit perturbed by his own release still dripping from her onto his skin. “Seems our subconsciouses knew the truth before we did.” He smirked, flicking his thumb across her. To his joy, Rose leaned back and parted her legs a bit wider for him. “One more for my precious girl, then we’ll finish dinner.”    
  
“Please.” Rose was always yearning for his touch, and she relaxed back as he brought his knees up for her to lean against. As his fingers slipped against her, she made a mental note to pack extra knickers in her bag for work, because she knew it would take a while before their inability to keep their hands and lips to themselves subsided. It wasn’t long before she was crying out again, tossing her head back, and grinding down against Jon’s hand.    
  
It took more self control that Jon admitted to finish dinner with Rose wearing nothing but his shirt, and he was eager to have her in the shower, pressed against the wall as the water ruined her straightened style into the waves he loved so much. “Mmm, I have a proposition.” He murmured into her ear, as her soapy hands trailed along his hard length. “One weekend a month, we’ll go back to Jack’s, but only if you don’t let any of the other men touch you.” He would easily give it up, if she asked, but he rather enjoyed showing her off, letting the others know she was his and his alone.   
  
“I like the sound of that.” Rose had been willing to give that up, but the thought of returning as a proper couple, of keeping the way they’d fallen for each other alive was tantalizing. She squeezed him softly, earning her a needy sigh as she stroked. “You sure it’s not just because you want me to mess around with Red? You enjoyed that quite a bit.” She knew Jon would never pursue the other girls outside of anything she asked him to do, and that was enough for her.   
  
“Why do you think I only specified men.” Jon chuckled, taking her wrist gently and pulling her away so he could turn and rinse off. She was already squeaky clean, and he turned the water off to grab a towel. “Now, let’s get you into the kitchen so I can have my dessert!” He chuckled as Rose squealed in delight, as he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the kitchen counter. There he dropped to his knees, and fulfilled yet another one of his dreams. He knew she had just as many, and they had all the time in the world to explore them.    
  
  



End file.
